Ninjago School Story
by Lya200
Summary: It started as an empty lot. Then Lloyd changed it with the help of some new friends. Now he must protect his new school from being shut down. Based on High School Story. Rated T just to be safe.


Ninjago School Story

_**A few months ago, I had a poll on my page for what story I should start next, and this ended up being the winner. Back in September or so, I started playing High School Story and have gotten addicted. The idea for this story came to be right around Level 8 at the end. You will see when we get there. I held off on posting this since I knew that Ninjago season 4 was coming out with new characters, and I'm glad that I did. Please note that I took some liberties with the story since there were some things that had to be changed and added in order to make sense. Don't be offended. I really hope that you like my first real Ninjago **_**_fan fiction. Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago or High School Story._**

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: An Empty Lot<p>

A blonde boy stood in an empty lot alone. He was new to the community after just moving in with his uncle. His parents were there too, but they were always busy, so he had nothing else to do. School was starting up in a few months or so, and he wanted to meet some new friends so badly.

"Can I help you?" A second boy his age appeared behind him. He had black hair that was slightly wavy.

The first kid shrugged. "Not really. I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

The blonde boy gave another shrug. "School starts up in a few weeks, but I don't really know anyone in the area. I moved here about a week ago or so. You wouldn't happen to know of any good schools nearby, would you?"

The second boy grimaced. "There is a school in the area called Darkley's, but I would not exactly call it good. The staff there is corrupt, and the only way to be successful is to have the money, which is something I happen to lack."

The first teen frowned. "Are you sure that that is the only place?"

"I'm afraid so."

A random thought popped up in the blonde kid's mind. "So no one owns this plain of land?"

"Yep. Actually I take that back. The Inferno family is thinking about buying this field to build a football field. The school board, though, is still discussing it. I think they are wanting to have another school in the area, but so far there are no takers."

A smirk crept onto his face. "So you are trespassing?"

The dark-haired kid's face turned red. "Well, technically, yeah, but I have nowhere else to go. They hate me over there at Darkley's."

They stood in silence for a few moments before an idea popped into the blonde's mind. "Well, why don't I build a school?"

The dark-haired boy stared at him like he was insane. "You are crazy. How will you get the money?"

The blonde smiled. "I do have some small funds to maybe persuade the school board to let me build a school. We can not let this corruption continue."

"But how do we convince them?"

"My uncle is on the board. He is a pretty fair guy, so maybe I can convince him to talk to the rest. This will become an awesome school."

"Yeah, then maybe I can convince my dad to let me transfer. Darkley's has the best reputation in the county, but maybe this school can change that."

The first boy smiled. "I hope so."

His new friend smiled and stuck out his hand. "The name is Brad."

He took it. "Lloyd."

* * *

><p>Uncle Wu looked at his nephew. "So you want me to talk to the school board and get them to let you build a brand new school literally right across the street from the best school in Ninjago?"<p>

Lloyd smiled. "Please, Uncle?"

Lloyd's mother placed a hand on her brother-in-law's shoulder. "Let him, Wu. I myself don't trust Darkley's. Why don't we give it a chance."

Wu stroked his long white beard. Lloyd's heart soared because this meant that his uncle was seriously considering it. "Please Uncle. I have heard bad things about that place, and I don't want any part in it."

Wu sighed. "I hope you realize that I don't have that much influence on the rest of the board. Most of them still work there out of fear or greed because it is under the control by the most powerful man in Ninjago, Mr. Kasai Inferno. He is the principal for Darkley's, and I can tell you now that he won't be pleased.

"Can't you at least try?"

"I will do my best, but I can't make any promises."

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Lloyd enveloped his uncle with a big hug. "You won't regret it!"

Wu laughed. "I hope not."

Lloyd's father, Garmadon, poked his head into the dining room. "What's with all the noise?" Lloyd knew that he was not mad since he was smiling.

"I know that I must sound nuts, but I have plans to start a new school here. I do not want to go to Darkley's. From what I heard, the people there are insane.

To Lloyd's surprise, Garmadon nodded. He, Wu, and Misako all shared a look. "We understand. We know Mr. Inferno, or we thought we did."

"Huh?"

Garmadon opened his mouth to elaborate, but Misako stopped him. "It does not really matter right now. The past is in the past, and we must focus on the future and more importantly the present."

* * *

><p>Uncle Wu hurriedly knocked on the door to Lloyd's room. The teen was just watching some <em>Star Fare<em> and munching on some popcorn. "Lloyd, I have some news for you."

Lloyd looks up expectantly. "What is it Uncle?"

Wu smiled. "Are you ready to start your own school?"

Lloyd grinned excitedly. "Oh my gosh! Are you serious?"

"Would I joke about this sort of thing?"

"Of course not. Thanks Uncle." Lloyd beamed happily. "You are the best."

Wu sighs. Here was the hard part. "Unfortunately, though, Kasai is not pleased. He will find a way to shut the place down. I have no doubt about that. Whatever happens, though, you must stay strong. You should never quit. A good student never quits. Promise me, Lloyd, that you will be responsible with this."

"I promise Uncle." Wu nodded and left Lloyd's room. Lloyd had no worries. His favorite line in _Star Fare_ was, "Fear is not a word where I come from." The teen did not want to spend his last school years constantly worrying about what could happen with his school.

Those words brought a faint smile to his young and naïve face. It was his school, and he won't let anything happen to change that. "I will make you proud, Uncle," Lloyd whispered quietly as he turned off the TV, "I will not break this promise."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yes! I did it! I finished the chapter. I hope you guys can see some of the liberties as of now such as how the school started. I hope you guys will bear with me as I continue this story. I really hope that you guys all like this story, and please feel free to review. Thanks for being awesome :)<em>**

**_~Lya200~_**


End file.
